legoreviewsfandomcom-20200213-history
8085 Freeco Speeder
|Price= £19.99 |Ages = 7 - 12 |Released = December 2009 / January 2010 |Theme = Star Wars |DescriptionLink=http://shop.lego.com/ByTheme/Product.aspx?p=8085&cn=520&d=322 |Description = It’s a high-speed battle on the ice for Anakin Skywalker! On a hunt for a Separatist base during the Clone Wars, Anakin Skywalker zooms over the frozen surface of Orto Plutonia in the cockpit of his rugged Freeco speeder. But what will the Jedi do when he encounters a chieftain of the fierce and mysterious Talz aliens? Includes Talz chieftain and Anakin Skywalker in special snow gear. * Includes Freeco Speeder, Talz chieftain and Anakin Skywalker * Speeder features cockpit that really opens and a rear cargo hold * Talz cheiftain armed with a fearsome spear * Speeder measures over 8" (20cm) }} Reviews |review= Best Republic Speeder Ever! This set is probably the best speeder ever designed by LEGO. Here are some details about the set. The Minifigures There are two minifigures in this set and they are Anakin Skywalker and Thi-Sen/Talz Chieftain which both of them are exclusive and unique to this set. has a double sided face. One side shows his original face and the other is him with goggles and a piece of cloth over his mouth. Anakin Skywalker is wearing snow gear which is different from 's snow gear as Anakin Skywalker's has a Jedi Emblem on his hood and torso. He is also equipped with a Blue Lightsaber with the new chrome design hilt which was first introduced in 8017 Darth Vader's TIE Fighter in 2009. /Talz Chieftain is made up similar to . His head part is all one piece going over the torso. The detail on Thi-Sen/Talz Chieftain is amazing as it has all been done out of plastic and no rubber. He is equipped with a Light Pearl Spear (This colour was used in some of the 2005 LEGO Star Wars Sets). The Speeder The speeder is quite big and is mostly white with some red Republic colouring. The speeder has two features: * Opening cockpit to put Anakin Skywalker at the controls. * Put Anakin Skywalkers lightsaber and electro-binoculars in the cargo hold. The set contains eight stickers/decals and some new pieces such as: * 2v4 white smooth plate. * 2v1 white slope two studs high. * 1v3 white smooth plate. The cockpit screen and back white screen has been slighty altered with a square bit in front to hold down the piece more. Overall Review With Pros & Cons |Pros=Here are the Pros about this set: * Two Exclusive Minifigures! * Well Designed Set! * New Pieces! * Plenty Of Republic Colouring! |Cons=Here are the Cons about this set: * Too many stickers/decals. * The cockpit has a gap on each side where no pieces have been added. * The cockpit is not flush with the backscreen of the cargo hold. |final comments=I would definately recommend this to a friend and will make a perfect gift to any child or adult or somebody who wants to expand their Republic Army! |review by= |Overall Rating=4 |Play Experience=3 |Level of Difficulty=2 |Value for Money=4 }} Category:Star Wars Reviews Category:2011